Naruto The Fourteen-Tailed Hanyou
by Demon's Poet
Summary: Okay! This is stay a one shot! I will post a authors note for the people who want to possibly adopt this, just PM me and I'll give you the basic of the story. Sorry for you who wanted more from me about this but I had an even better idea pop in my head that I could write a hell of a lot better than this.
1. Chapter 1

**I quickly want to state that I do not own Naruto! AT ALL! ****Also on a bit of a side note, I've read a good bit of the series and seen SOME of the anime, but I am nowhere a master of the knowledge that goes to the series, so yeah…Anyways, the story isn't cannon at fucking all, it'll be a large harem as a pairing before settling for one girl cause most of its one night stands. (*coughcoughcough*Tsumeisthewife*Coughcoughcough*) Anywho. I HOPE you enjoy. Possibly the ONLY Chapter going to be in this cause this just maybe a one-shot in idea of mine, so some of the warnings may not apply. So yeah… You've been warned. Rated M for freedom.**

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Valley of the End, 6:30PM)<em>**

"Sasuke! You have to come back with me goddamn it! We're a team! FRIENDS! Does that mean nothing to you!?" A shout of a loud blonde came out from his lips as he had tears coming down his eyes, the rain hitting his body as he was about to charge Sasuke with a Rasengan.

"Ha! Friends? Dobe did you really think I, an Uchiha, need's friends like you and the pink haired banshee fan-girl!?" He shouted with a bit of an arrogant chuckle. (Yep, in this Sasuke's a douche.)

"Please Sasuke! I don't want to hurt you!" Another shout came from the blonde before Sasuke sighed and then the crackling of a thousand chipping birds could be heard. At this, Naruto took the signal and eyes narrow. At the same time, they both dashed at each other and shouted as loud as they could.

"**Rasengan\Chidori!" **Then the clashing of energy slammed into each other and an explosion was heard, but Naruto was just a bit too slow. There was an electrical fist stuck through his chest, for the second god damned time already, eyes wide before he slowly slid off the raven haired males arms, then fell onto his knees.

"You were never worthy of facing me Uzumaki…Nor will you ever, cause now you're dead." And with a swift kick, to the unopened part of the chest, the blonde was sent back about three feet and skidded on his back. The life left his eyes, as they became a dull-shade of blue. In honesty, Sasuke had to look away, because it did pain him to do this. Even if it was only a little pain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Inside Naruto's Mindscape)<em>**

A sigh was heard as a large fox sat there, staring at the out-cold and dying boy. _'Maybe, it's time to awaken his relative? *Sigh* I guess it's unavoidable…please, Naru-kun, please live, if not for yourself, then for me and Hanyou-Oniisan'_ the demon fox thought before he looked to the Cage and smirked. _'Well, at least I'll be free again. Ha! I hope Onii-san is nice to the body…I mean, they are the same person after all.'_ He though with a foxy grin before he started to suddenly…fade, away?

In a matter of seconds a suddenly large flash of light and a male, standing next to the passed out blonde was smirking, he was staring down at his reincarnation and was impressed by the compression seeing how it had been at least three hundred years sense he had been out. Seems like someone of his descent finally mated with another one of his descent to have a full him inside this body, though suddenly that smile completely disappeared as two sets of memories were gained to him. His little brother's (Kurama\Kyuubi), and his little descendant's memories.

Then, his voice broke, strong, calm and gentle. "So that's who you are my little Naru-kun? Well, we'll see how you act after you've embraced who you. My fourteen-tailed Hanyou…" That's when Naruto disappeared from his mindscape, and this all in his mind scape felt like twenty minutes, but outside it was barely three seconds.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Outside his mindscape)<em>**

Sasuke was just turning around to continue walking until an unbearable amount of KI just suddenly shot up, energy, Chakra, all of it. Just appeared out of nowhere behind him, so he snapped around to see standing there, Naruto in little azure flames.

A sudden scream and the flames gained with intensity. Sasuke could even believe what he was witnessing. What was he witnessing? Some bloodline out of control? Some seal activating to destroy a dead body when it wasn't really dead? What-

Suddenly all thoughts were cut off by the sound of…silence, nothingness. Eyes widen open as he seen an entirely new person sitting there. On his knees, in Naruto's place. Or at least, a new person from what he thought.

"What the fu-" Sasuke was about to ask confusedly before he dropped to his knees suddenly as if the world shifted in strength.

"So I'm reborn again, with three sets of memories…plus some of those of my parents and family…This shall be interesting…" Naruto's voice came out, a little deeper, but that was the only change. A smirk grew before the boyish laugh came out.

Large wolf-like canine's showing, an azure colored left eye and a jade colored right eye, staring straight into the Onyx colored eyes of Sasuke's before the body just instantly faded out of existence for an instant, then Sasuke's world turned black.

"That's right, sleep my little Sasu-kun. I'll deal with your foolishness when you awaken." The sickly sweet smile appeared on the blonde haired male before he picked up Sasuke and then out of nowhere it seemed, chains came out of nowhere and wrapped around Sasuke's ankles and wrists binding him up.

Then Naruto\Hanyou picked him up over his shoulder and Shunshin away in a gust of black wind and dead leaves.

_(Outside Konoha, Front Gate)_

Naruto appeared maybe thirty or forty yards away from the gate to get enough range to use a triple laired henge so not to attract attention just yet. A grin appeared on his face, it was filled with deadly intent, and it was obvious just looking at him. That smirk would make even the Shinigami a bit of a shiver.

And the fact that in the past before being reincarnated that the demon of fourteen tails engaged both sexually and violently with the Shinigami didn't help much cause the grin added experience to the list of reasons to shiver from. (Shinigami is a guy for notice, this is a Harem fic of BOTH sides…well it will be if this first chapter does well.)

The two chuunin gate guards seen this, and shivered. Quickly simply waving Naruto in as they recognized him mostly, though they see the henge, they just, couldn't see through it for some reason. As soon as Naruto walked in, he was greeted by the Hokage, or the blonde haired woman of old age he called baa-chan, and a small group of ANBU.

"Good job Naruto, we'll take the prisoner to-" He stopped her right there by putting his hand up to interrupt her.

"Oh not yet, cause You, me, and the ENTIRE council have quite a bit to settle Hokage-sama…and before you ask, yes I'm henged, but that is so I do not scare everyone with what my…Tenant, has awaken from the past that seemed to be related to my family in the history…Oh and another…I know who my parents were…So now can we move along cause I must sit this brat down in the council's room to talk with all of them about a few things." He explained, the sickly sweet voice and smile showing and making her, and all the ANBU shiver completely frozen about what he just said.

'_Oh god he knows!'_ Her instant thought was, but she sighed in defeat as she was most likely in for a headache if she tried to argue about it. Simply nodding, she looked to the ANBU and nodded to them, giving them the signal to go on. Which instantly they disappeared from average sight, but Naruto stopped and looked up and around, looking at each one, then he spoke again.

"If this is truly how trained ANBU are, I'm disappointed." He said simply before continuing on to the Hokage's tower to go to the council room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Twenty Minutes Later – Council Room.) <em>**

"Hokage-sama, I must ask, what was so important that you had to call us here?" One of the civilian's asked in a snobbish way. A grin appearing on the younger blonde behind her before he threw the Uchiha from off his shoulder and onto the table.

"A few things, first and foremost me delivering your _pet_ Uchiha. Such a cute little pup he is, too bad he as an attitude issue, needs some adjusting don't you think?" He asked with a completely sweet smile and voice. Although the Aura around him made each one, even the shinobi council, almost shit themselves, although after they recovered, some of them started to notice a few things, well. The shinobi did, he was under a tightly secure henge, or multiple actually to keep him from showing his appearance of something.

"..Whatever you say Demon brat." A large fat man spoke with a bit of hate, but couldn't do anything.

Then Naruto spoke again. "You know, that raises a question in my mind. What does the Civilian council think of me, go ahead say it out loud so I can hear you." He said with a now normal grin, there was a glint of evil intent in his eyes that only Tsunade saw it. Mostly because he didn't blow his lid about being called a demon. Just what the fuck was going on with this kid?

And one by one, they said what he was. Falling straight for the trap. Then he stopped, took a thinking pose and looked to Danzo, then over to everyone else. "So what do you all think?" He asked curiously. Danzo agreed that he was a demon right the fuck off, even calling him it. And then, no one else. They simply called him Naruto, Gaki or any number of things ranging from both compliments to a bit of insults. Probably because of the pranks when he was younger. A grin grew on his face a very large killing intent appeared. "You know Danzo; I took a bit of time off to look into you…" He spoke trailing off slowly looking to him, and then shot out his hand out of his wrist came a…chain. It instantly shot into Danzo and out his back and then was sticking into the wall.

"And, you're a civilian due to resignation, you're just an advisor…What's more...each one of you _civilians..._" he spoke with so much hate when he said that word. "Fell into my trap….the third's law is still in effect you know…meaning Jonin and Clan heads can discuss it along with me…but Civilians well….Heheh…the punishment is death."

Then the chain flowed with electricity, blue, red, and green and it fried Danzo because the old bastard was way too slow to do anything at that moment of the shocking attack. "And what's more…I'm Judge, Jury, and Executioner this time." He said, gaining a gleeful look, and to all the ninjas' shock, this kid, just managed to get rid of the civilian council, legally.

With punishment of DEATH. This was not normal, usually this blonde haired boy doesn't think things this far. And where that chain come from- All the questions dropped and Naruto extended to fingers and sliced the air in a horizontal way at each one of council's neck areas from where he was standing, and in seconds…they fell headless.

"So…now that the Civilian council is out of the way and in a technicality disbanded as I have a feeling you're all not even going to replace them at all. I wish to talk about several things dealing with the shinobi, as dealing with the Uchiha prick is one of them, then onto bigger and grander things of my, heritages, and yes, it does seems I have multiple, and then onto the last bit. A bit of the future of what we are going to do about Orochimaru." He spoke in a civil tone without the smile of doom as it was now all labeled by everyone's thoughts. Though, in the back of some of the minds, it was kind of a turn on.

"So, as I was on the mission, may I call a vote?" He asked, to which every one of the shinobi, nodded, only because he didn't just do the mission, he got rid of the biggest headache around.

"Well then, I call for a vote on this, either we do one of these three things, seal the Uchiha's charka and eyes from being able to used, two place Uchiha on trial with the punishment if found guilty of either death or life impressment with said seals already, OR we can just kill him now and get this over with. Saving us the trouble, although I would love in put if anyone else has any other ideas." He explained with a large smile. Yep, seriously, today is got to be fucked up somewhere or something.

Tsume raised her and spoke up. "I, Tsume Inuzuka, vote for a different option, I believe we should have a show trial." She said to everyone getting their attentions. Then something dawned upon both Naruto and the Hokage. "…Of course, if we had a show trial we'd say he'd get a easier punishment, but really get rid of him in the background so we do not have to deal with this again."

"I agree with this one…It's nice to see that not only are you beautiful Tsume-san, but you are highly intelligent. Two great virtues that sadly did not pass down to well to your son." He said giving off quite a few signals, one, he was flirting in a kind of obvious way but it was so obvious, it was subtle, a simple compliment that could be over looked as flirting.

Next, his tone, was respectful, yet held an underlining of emotion, though which could be anyone's guess.

His smile was bright which this was a good sign, she hoped anyways, and his eyes were a bit bright. Next were the words, she was both complimented, and insulted, well, more she was complimented, and her son insulted. Then again, she couldn't blame this kid; Kiba did have a mean streak against female ninja.

She smirked in response and simply nodded, though those who have a good enough eye would catch a very dim pink on her cheeks, and she didn't say anything because she probably didn't trust her voice at the moment.

With this new development, everyone looked to one another for a moment before nodding in agreement; they had probably come to the fastest agreement ever. In history.

"Now…onto another thing, my heritage which, I originally wanted ask about to Hokage-sama alone, but it would probably be best if I said it now. Simply enough, I know who my father and mother were….Kushina Uzumaki, Aka Red Death who was an ANBU Captain, and her other nickname was The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. And you know who she was married to from what I can guess…Minato Namikaze…My father, otherwise known as The Yellow Flash."

"Wondering how I know this? Well…I'll tell you next council meeting for that would take too long to explain and I do not wish to keep you from the rest of your day, but I will simply say this…You all know the 'fairy tale' about the Juubi? Well it was real…and he had elder brothers…and one of them happened to find a loophole in a rule set by Kami and the Shinigami…He put part of his soul in his genetics, and well…It finally came back around again three hundred years after the last time and…well you got me."

"My great, great, great, great…well you get the picture. My grandfather was the Fourteen-tailed Hanyou…otherwise better known as the inhuman brother of the Rikudō Sennin, also known as Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, now Hanyou which ironically was his name as well as his title, found a loophole, allowing himself to mix with his youngerlings by a soul genetic mix. All too complicated for me to even explain, for I don't know the specifics. I may have a most of his memories, but not everything comes at once…"

"All you really need to know is. I am Naruto-Hanyou Uzumaki-Namikaze-Otsutsuki…Forget about the Otsutsuki cause I know that has no way to help but anyways. You lost the Kyuubi, my little brother. And gained a demon that puts almost everyone's else to shame. Even my older brother, the Fifteen-tailed Akuma." He explained, with a sigh he shook his head and simple smiled. "So there you have it, I just want my inharatience. If you want proof of how I am his son…well look at my hair and eyes, and yes I am henge, I change to Kur- I mean Kyuubi awakening part of me that was asleep, but I henged to what I looked like BEFORE my body changed. Though the blood is still the same I can assure you." He simply explained, taking a couple breathes in between to keep going. To this, there were multiple reactions, some victorious, some a bit slack jawed in shock, and…well a couple fainted.

"One question…How did you know?" Tsunade asked, eyes blinking in complete shock of all this, the Kushina and Minato thing, but this entire bit of Juubi and Kyuubi and him being a Hanyou…just what the hell?

"I have three sets of memories, not counting the bits here and there of my ancestors. Both sides by the way. Kushina and Minato were very distant Cousins on the family tree cause of how spread out the line of blood is, it just finally came back full circle for the final time as I…or…well Hanyou, me, bah! Whatever, as my demon self-intended originally." He said simply, waving it off and smiling still, it seems nothing could whip that smile off his face.

"…Naruto-kun…What you just said to us…I…you realize I'm going to have to put you under the CRA…and…god you're a d- Min- I don't if I can believe this or not Naruto-kun…" She said, slumping back and leaning. "I knew about Kushina and Minato being your parents but cause of reasons I was not allowed to say, but…the demon bit…"

"I can drop the henge and show you what I look like now….be warned though. My body did change quite a bit." He said a bit sagely, they all shared a look before the Hyuuga clan head spoke up.

"Naruto-san, please drop the henge, we all agree on this matter as we were going to need to see this anyways." He explained, still shocked about him being son of Minato Namikaze.

"Okay…I'm limiting myself to a single tail due to differences from me to a normal demon and so I do not go over bored in a possible spar with anyone or thing and accidently slaughter them." He then simply reached up and snapped his fingers.

At that, he puffed into smoke before it cleared; he was a bit taller now, standing at a complete five foot four, one jade green eye, but with a cat-like un-feral slit, and then a blue eye, the same way. Just more normal than a slit at the moment. But it seemed as if that could change at any time.

Wolfish ears and canines, plus a wolf tail, long and proud of black and silver fur showing. The tips of the ear silver same as the tail. But the main color was black. This clashed with the blond hair. Also, his outfit was a bit different. From the normal orange, was an all-black wearing Naruto.

A large leather jacket going down a bit past his waist on Naruto who also bit of a feminine body manner with a better sized hips and everything, he looked like a femboy-tomboy-male kind of deal, his face was nice, the whisker marks were still there, though a bit darker with a dark red tint.

Skin, a bit paler now but still a clean complexion, black ANBU pants and combat boots, a simple sleeveless grey T-shirt with a crimson scythe on it.

Leather-looking biker-like gloves with metal bits on the knuckles, upon his waist was a belt with a few satchels, plus the weapon holster. On his thighs though seemed to be holsters as well, but they were empty. Strange by the looks of it but no one paid any mind. They were too busy soaking this in.

Then one finally said it. "…Damn…"

That final word came from none other than Tsume, who was wide eyed. Never once had she ever considered anyone under sixteen hot…but this kid…though a little shorter than her, just blew her mother fucking mind, her hormones, and he obviously had no idea what he was doing to her animalistic side. It, was going fucking wild, screaming at her that he was an alpha. God she worried that if she was like this on the inside, how the hell everyone else is going to feel around him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? I mean, seriously? I just wanna know cause if this is bad, then...well, I'll get rid of it, if not then I may continue it. Yes, I'll spoil it, its Tsume who's the main female and going to be the wife in the end (if it continues.) BUT, if it doesn't well I don't know. But for the beginning it'll be mostly one night stands with woman. <strong>

**Like, Follow, Read, Review, I don't own Naruto or any of things I make fanfictions for. **


	2. Authors Note

Hello everyone, Demon's Poet here and I'd like to apologize if you were expecting more, I would like to say I am now giving this away to any writer who'd like to continue this idea, just PM me and I'll give you the basic idea I had in my reply. Now, onto other things. I'm also remaking this naruto fanfiction cause I got a new and even better idea. My next story for naruto will be a good bit dark and I'm going to try to play on an emotional side if I can...No idea if my writing style will allow this.

Anyways, that's all I got for you. Again I am sorry for this, but I just can't continue with this story for I have no idea where to go with it. I mean I have a base just, no real motivation or drive.

Also, another thing is, me being a rabid fan of Rooster Teeth, would like to express my condolences to a one Manty Oum, who passed away just a while back. I had heard rooms, but only recently checked on it myself.

Okay, that covers everything I wanted to talk about. Sorry again, anywho, leave me a PM if you wish to adopt this story.


End file.
